


My Motu Design

by Southernpeach13



Series: Masters of The Universe AU [1]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, character design, fem heman, fem price adam, female Prince Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Just some He-Man and She-Ra designs for my comic series featuring a fem!Prince Adam
Series: Masters of The Universe AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877644
Kudos: 5





	1. Princess Adeline(Adam for short)

**Author's Note:**

> Who's you're favorite!


	2. Teela




	3. Queen Marlena




	4. The Sorceress/Teela'Na




	5. Evil-Lyn/Evelyn




	6. Her-Ra (Princessess Adam)




	7. Adam and Her-Ra height difference




	8. Zodac




	9. Man-at-Arms/Duncan




End file.
